Becca Pierzynski
Rebecca "Becca" Jane Pierzynski is an original character featured prominently in the Threadbare South Park fanfictions. She is the daughter of Joe and Jane Pierzynski, the younger half-sister of Charlie, and the older sister of Davy. Becca moves to South Park with her mother, sister, and brother when she is four years old. After her mother is arrested at the beginning of "Brainwashing," Becca is sent to live with the Cartmans. Appearance Becca is a kindergartner with light brown pigtails, large eyes, and a small mouth. She wears a long-sleeved pink shirt and blue jeans during the day and yellow footie-pajamas to sleep. She often carries around Mr. Bananapants, Cartman's old monkey stuffed animal. In "Project B," Cartman realizes that her "cuteness" causes him to feel attached to and protective of her. He tries to remedy these unnatural feelings by having Becca wear a bag over her head, roll around in kitty litter, and pick her nose (among other things), but this plan appears to fail. Personality Although she was brought up in an abusive household that moved frequently, Becca is a very cheerful, normal, and well-adjusted five-year-old. She is talkative, imaginative, and playful. Becca, being a four-to-five-year-old, is naive and impressionable. She is also extremely attached to Cartman, and, as such, is very receptive to his ideas and opinions. Within a week of her moving in, Cartman managed to convince Becca that Jews were monsters that had to be destroyed. Although Kyle later explains to her that Judaism is simply a religion, she occasionally refers back to her anti-Semitic training (once referring to "scheming" as "what Jews do.") Despite her impressionability, Becca is typically very sweet and outgoing to everyone she meets. Family Jane Pierzynski Jane is Becca's mother. Although Jane physically abused Becca's older half-sister, Charlie, she did not act violently towards Becca. Still, Becca did not have a close relationship with her mom; she does not cry about missing her mom when she is put into foster care, as would be expected in a child her age. Joe Pierzynski Joseph is Becca's father. She has a more positive relationship with her father than her mother, although they do not see each other frequently (especially now that he is in prison). Charlie Pierzynski Charlie is Becca's half-sister. When they still lived together, Charlie was like a second mother to Becca. She babysat her from a very young age and was always very protective of her. Although they now live in different homes, Charlie is still protective of Becca and is always concerned about her welfare. In return, Becca gives Charlie her undying adoration. Davy Pierzynski Davy is Becca's baby brother. In "Brainwashing," Becca is very concerned about his well-being at the Broflovski's house. They have not been seen together since this episode, although Cartman expresses concern about how Becca will react to the news that Davy has been moved to a new, further-away foster home in "Project B." Relationships Eric Cartman Although Cartman resists and denies it throughout "Brainwashing" and "Project B," Becca's relationship with him is much like that between siblings. Cartman often acts as if she annoys him, but he also spends a good amount of time playing with her. He tends to watch his language (at least to some extent) in front of Becca, and he is also somewhat protective of her. When Becca kisses Kenny in "Elephant Balls," Cartman physically attacks Kenny and warns him to keep his hands away from her. Liane Cartman Though Ms. Cartman and Becca are seldom seen interacting, it appears that there is a mother-daughter bond between them. Ms. Cartman decides to provide Becca with a long-term foster home, and in "Project B," Cartman comments that his mom enjoys having a girl to dote on. Kenny McCormick In "Elephant Balls," Becca develops a crush on Kenny and decides that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. After approximately a week of obsessively clinging to Kenny (who uncomfortably goes along with the whole thing), Becca unexpectedly dumps him in favor of Butters. Butters Stotch At the end of "Elephant Balls," Becca decides that she wants Butters to be her new boyfriend instead of Kenny. She tells him that they will get married when she turns six. Prominence Major Appearances * "Brainwashing" * "Project B" * "Elephant Balls" * "Hedgehog" Minor Appearances * "Charlie" * "Girl Scout Cookies" Trivia * Becca received her middle name, Jane, from her mother. * Becca has her first kiss with an unsuspecting Kenny in "Elephant Balls," becoming the first of the two Pierzynski girls to have kissed a boy. * In "Hedgehog," Becca becomes dangerously obsessed with Cartman's new video game system, lashing out violently when it is taken away. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartman Family Category:Pierzynski Family Category:Original Characters Category:Students Category:Female Students